1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to an image processing apparatus, an image processing method, and a program.
2. Related Art
In a color image, if color regions having similar hues are adjacent to each other, it might be difficult to distinguish a boundary of the color regions. Also, for a person having color vision deficiency who has difficulty in identifying colors, it might be difficult to distinguish a boundary of adjacent color regions, not only when the color regions have similar hues but also when the color regions have very different hues.
There have been known technologies for correcting colors in a color image to make the color image easily viewable even to a user having color vision deficiency. For example, JP-A-2008-235965 describes a technology in which a color correction amount is determined on the basis of information regarding types of color vision characteristics to perform color correction of an input color image, thereby performing proper color correction to make input color image data easily viewable even to a user having color vision deficiency.
According to the technology of JP-A-2008-235965, a color image is corrected to be easily viewable to a user having color vision deficiency, but after color correction, values of color attributes of the color image, such as a hue and a brightness thereof, are changed from those prior to the color correction. Therefore, when a user who does not have color vision deficiency views the color image after the color correction, the color image might give the user a very unnatural impression because the tones of colors in the entire image are changed from those of the color image before the color correction.